codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Deadcoder/Deadcoder's Reviews: The Lake
This review is being done at the request of User:Brenster23. I don't know why he requested it, but I'm reviewing it anyway, since I'm a comment-whore. My scoring system is simple: 10 - 0 with 10 being amazing, and 0 being Melanie Tran's acting. My review is, as usual, based on the English dub. =The Review= "The Lake" starts off with Jeremie's year about to go on a fieldtrip, loading onto the bus. In earlier seasons, whenever the class was about to go on a fieldtrip, the characters would always point it out several minutes in advance. However, in this episode, they realized "Hey! Our viewers aren't complete idiots! They can figure it out!" so plus one point to the writers for actually learning from their mistakes. Since Jeremie is actually sane this week, he worries that XANA might attack while they're away. Since this is sanity, Aelita won't have any part of it, and handwaves the problem by saying that they deserve a break. We get an extreme case of Sissi being completely vain, as she brings approximately 5 hollywoods of makeup, plus a hairdryer "never mind that they have no electricity," and formal clothing. Jim and Mrs. Hertz tell her how stupid this is, although Sissi does make a good point with the bicycle. Since the students know they're on a French bus, they put on seatbelts. Honestly, I think this is a positive example to set for children, and I agree that all school-buses and public transit buses should have seatbelts. However, I question it here. This is a french bus. In all likelihood, it's not going to go fast enough for a seatbelt to be needed before it breaks down, unless it's the episode "Log Book," but that bus wasn't french. Odd gives half an oreo to Kiwi. Ladies and Gentlemen, he is an idiot! We also find out that Yumi is stuck in tests. Yumi wishes that she was with the rest of them rather than in tests. Since it's Yumi all alone with XANA active, this is her being sane. Ulrich comments that he would love to bring her, and then calls her a dog. Can we please stop shipping this couple? We've had him call her a dog, both have implied domestic violence, he stood by while she was about to be inappropriately assaulted by a french mental hospital worker, he's stalked her, and the list goes on. This is an episode of Law and Order: Special Victims Unit, turned into a middleschool play. Jim finds out about kiwi, since Odd is an idiot. Well, we know this episode's gonna have an RTTP. Odd argues that since they're not at school, the school rule against dogs doesn't apply. Jim points out just how doomed Odd is on this one. Cut back to the test, and we get a "William Clone is an idiot" moment. Cut back to the "plot." Jim puts Kiwi on a leash, and takes kiwi outside when they reach their destination. Kiwi runs quickly enough to drag Jim. Minus one point for art physics. Odd tells him not to use a leash, and Jim actually acts responsible! And for that, he is peed on. Tuba noise. We get Mrs. Hertz acting like a crazed aged hippie. Hooray for character growth! Then we get a double entendre about condoms. Yeah. We find out that Jeremie can't get a signal, so Aelita warns Yumi about that, which is kind of pointless, since that attack is going to inevitably target Yumi, so she can figure it out. Since this is a "Jim is responsible" episode, he tells the students to read the freaking instructions. Cue Sissi being obnoxious. Meanwhile, Aelita is accomplishing a task, while Jeremie tells her and the viewer what everyone already knew, that he can't get a connection, while he tries to get a connection. Cut to Yumi being responsible, back to washed out hippie Mrs. hertz. Like the viewer, she's annoyed by Nicholas being an idiot. A tower then activates. Wasn't that tower a way tower a few months ago? For whatever reason, the attack is an oil spill. Just as Yumi thinks everything is alright, a tower activates. Nicholas is electrocuted by the oil spill, while Heidi Klinger runs to get help. We then see the Scyphozoa entering Carthage. I don't understand how it got there, but I guess we can ignore it. Jim goes to get the first aid kit, while Mrs. Hertz assumes it's nothing, despite that they're on an island with no electricity, and a student was just electrocuted. Since she's a moron, she shall inevitably be a round 2 horror movie victim, and is. Jeremie, being sane, assumes that they're in horrible danger. The electric oil spill takes out like 6 people, and the Scyphozoa starts to attack the Skidbladnir. I don't support tentacle rape, but a Squid attacking a submarine is possibly the most realistic case of naughty tentacles ever, so bonus point given for realism! Jeremie, Odd, Aelita, and Ulrich all figure out that this is an attack, and they need to get off the island where the water is trying to kill them. Since they have an issue, we encounter the Aelita options: :0. Act suicidal and/or crazy. :1. Attack it with a long single note of angry music. :2. Have an argument with it. :3. Use Energy Fields. She's not on Lyoko, and the oil spill isn't sentient, so 2 and 3 are out. 0 would just make sure that she doesn't endure getting electrocuted to death. So 1 it is! But wait, this isn't Glee, so the power of a song is as useless as it sounds. But she can still build something, so cue her making a giant antenna. Meanwhile, the kids are so doomed that they go to Jim for help. At this point, I would take my chances with the water. Jim tries to wake up Suzanne, and it appears that even Code Lyoko can't get away with a man slapping an unconscious woman, so there's a camera discretion shot. The others manage to contact Yumi with an antenna that's almost as crazy as Aelita. I love it when people put parts of themselves in their work. Aeltia, I respect your craftsmanship. Jim tries to scare the monster away with fan disservice, and starts to make out with Mrs. Hertz. Since Mrs. Hertz isn't dead yet, she realizes that the students have been traumatized enough on this trip, and stops Jim. Jeremie starts to dictate the program that's more complicated than the tar command. Realizing how stupid that is, the characters cobble together a plan to get to Lyoko. Back at the factory, Yumi is a moron. She sends herself to lyoko, never mind that her only hope of deactivating the tower is to get the monsters to shoot it repetitively. Again, Jim is soaked for being responsible. Ulrich is unconscious, but arrives at the other side. The realistic tentacle rape is still going on. Apparently, even if you get trapped in a supercomputer, loose all your memories, have PTSD, have hallucinations, are tentacled raped, see your mother kidnapped, etc, you still remember how to ride a bike. Since Aelita could ride a bike before she got dumped in the supercomputer, she steals Sissi's bike. Meanwhile, Yumi destroys the Krabs, only to horror-movie-shoulder-notice William, surprised. Never mind that she saw him on the screen and recognized him a few minutes ago! On top of that, the sludge; which I will for this reason, hearby call "Christopher Columbus"; has made landfall, and begins to kill everyone. Jeremie finally gets in touch with the supercomputer. Meanwhile on Lyoko, William is MarySueing Yumi to no end. She is able to temporarily get the real william to take control, reminding him that he's a Lyoko Warrior. I would like to thank the fans of Code Lyoko for this moment. The name "Lyoko Warriors" was actually originally made by the fans. The writers co-opted it. William starts to act like he has the world's worst hangover, after that episode, that's a good reaction. Meanwhile, Aelita is biking to the factory, still in the countryside. At the same time, the lightning reaches the campside, and the kids react in a way that can best be described as "Tourists in a Florida Lightning storm." Aelita finally gets to the factory, showing that the writers and animators have no sense of scale. But we already knew that. William continues having flashbacks. Aelita enters the lab, and finishes the program. At the same time, Jeremie remembers how to use a lightning rod, and William is still resisting. The animators then throw in a 360-love scene between Yumi and William. XANA then regains control. But just as we see William taken over, we get a virtualization music powerup! Complete with scenery porn of all 4 surface sectors of towers lighting up! This causes the Skid to glow like a neon Chernobyl. The Scyphozoa is blown off the skid, and is devirtualized. Since she must do so once a season, Yumi is about to fall into the digital sea and says "I can't hold on much longer." The students are still acting like Florida Tourists to Christopher Columbus, and Jeremie tells them to get under the lightning rod. Aelita JustInTimes William into the Digital Sea, resulting in remorseful Yumi. Jeremie says that they've got 7 minutes before they all get incinerated. Aelita devirtualizes Yumi, and gets into the tower, and we see that Christopher Columbus is bringing in more shipments of hell, just like the real one. Aelita turns off Columbus's tower, and after Odd asking if she will do so, Aelita's laziness kicks in, and she outsources the Return to the Past to Yumi. Jeremie gives in to Aelita's desire for a break, and cue them implying THINGS. Odd calls Yumi a dog, yeah, and cut to Yumi taking Kiwi to pee. Review Summary This episode was a standard "Xana tries to kill everyone" episode, but it had good parts. The subplot with the skid was decent, but it would have sucked if they made a whole episode out of it. It was able to work well here. The part with William was depressing, but well made. The comic relief was better than usual. The only issue I can think of is everyone calling Yumi a dog. Overall rating, 9.5/10. Category:Blog posts Category:The Lake